


Story time with the veterans

by Polvorose



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Lencest, M/M, Mostly centered in the Project Diva Extended modules but the other modules appear too, Past BlueMoonxPunkish, Punkish and Blue Moon are like those guys that were besties and then lovers and then besties again, Storytelling, current BlueMoonxAitestu, rates T for bad words and implied sex, there will be a lot of other ships but who knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polvorose/pseuds/Polvorose
Summary: All of them were so different even though technically were the same person.The first group of Len modules decide to tell the younger ones some stories from the past.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Len
Kudos: 5





	Story time with the veterans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to this story that exists...because I found an old folder and remember that I really liked Lencest when I was in highschool. Woo
> 
> Yeah... I will not do explicit sex but it will be explicitly implied...if that makes any sense.
> 
> Anyway 👏🏻 I hope you like it

Len modules were sitting together together in the hall of the big home they lived in, some were sitting on the table, others at the fireplace and others just laying on the couch or doing anything else. It was a peaceful evening, which was more strange than one could think, because there was always something going on in said home.

Blue eyes scanned the room from the table and the owner couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Can you believe we are so many now?" He asked.

"Getting sentimental, Moonie love?" Other blond on the table asked, arching a perfect eyebrows and sending a sly smile to Blue Moon

"How could I ever, Punky love?" Blue Moon answered imitating the tone and expression of the other, making Punkish stick out his tongue in response.

"He's right though." Jersey took off he headphones. "I remember when we couldn't even fill half of the dinning table." He rubbed his chin as he remembered with a smile on his face. "I could have so much extra portions back then..."

"We're not as much as the Mikus thought." School wear, who was next to Jersey, mentioned.

"As if that could ever happen." Asymmetry laughed softly and shook his head. "Not a problem for me actually." He clarified.

Append nodded "Even back then, we weren't much but we could barely stand each other..." He said.

"You specially since you were such a bootlicker back then." Strange Dark murmured, not looking up from his Nintendo switch, playing a match with Receiver.

"What did you say, you brat?" Append muttered. "Do I need to remind you how creepy you were?"

"But now we are all together and I got to see the smiles of everyone." Aitetsu said with a sweet and soft voice that matched his smile. "Even Dark who was so distant at the time, Append that was so busy and Nameless who wouldn't even let us get to see him." He added, looking at the last one, who gave him a silent smile and a nod from where he was sitting.

"Are you implying that the perfect family of veterans we found when we arrived wasn't always as loving? I must admit I'm quite shocked." Trickster said with fake surprise from the spot where he was drinking his tea.

"You're kidding?"Jersey laughed and leaned forward. "The only ones that ever had basic conversations were Blue, Punky and I and it was because Blue and Punkish were whacking the mole at the time, if you catch my drift." He said, gesturing at a ring made out of his fingers.

"Blue? Like this Blue Moon?" Stylish leaned forward from the couch and pointed at said blond. "You mean they did the adult thingy? But for that to be a true the thing had to be like at least half serious!" He bounced on the couch.

"It was it was..." Blue Moon chuckled and supported his head on his hand.

"But wait..." Student Council narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. "But that would mean that the same person that once convinced us that one earned the food trough pole dancing contest to so he could get to see all of us in tongs was once in a serious relationship with a decent person..." He said and looked at the ones at the table as if all of them had extra heads.

"Well I was, bitch." Punkish grinned. "And I was even worse back then let me tell you." He crossed his arms.

"I can confirm that." Asymmetry grumbled.

"Excuse me." A voice said and everyone turned to look at one of the later additions to the family, walking towards the table were the old modules were sitting, with his bright yellow pajama bouncing with each step.

"Pajama Party darling..." Punkish smile softened.

"Sorry, did you feel left out?" Append asked with an apologetic smile

"Oh of course but that's like normal shit now lol." He laughed and waved his hand "It's just that...I have no idea of what any of you are talking about, but it sounds super interesting! Like stories about exes and past hate and all of that!" He said cheerfully.

"Pajama..." Adolescence Knight sighed. "Is this another attempt to do sleepover things?" He asked

"Well yeah!" Pajama laughed. "What do you expect me to do when you banned the pillow wars?"

"He's got a point!" Alparka said from the back.

"Bring back pillow wars!" Stylish stood on the couch.

"We're NOT bringing back pillow wars." Append said seriously.

"I swear if I see you picking up pillows again I don't know how but I will find the way to use it to cut your throats." Ayasaki hissed at them.

"That would be SO COOL!" Senbu stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"No! No more death!!" Ciel cried and hid his face.

And like that the peaceful evening was starting to go to hell

Then a gunshot was heard.

Everything went quiet.

There was Bad Boy, gun in hand and a cold look.

"No pillow war." He said slowly. "I think the stories are interesting too..." He added and then sat down again.

"What about we tell you the stories then?" Blue Moon asked. "How things were before you arrived." He added with a smile. "Hell we could even tell you how things were before even us arrived, but Len is not here right now."

"Oh but there was someone else." Append raised his eyebrows.

He got surprised looks, even from the older modules. "I thought you were the first one." Asymmetry said.

Append shook his head. "There was someone else with Len when I arrived, the first Len module ever." H said.

"Who is was it?" School wear asked.

"Oh that would be me haha!" Someone just walking into the room with a sandwich said.

"Swimwear? Dude are you serious?" Jersey gaped. "No offense bro, I love you and all but...you're so normal." He said.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Not much stories to tell though." He said and took a bite of his sandwich. "Everything was plain, nothing too extravagant and only the Mikus had fun so every non-miku module would sit down and play cards or play volleyball in our free time." He explained.

"Let's skip that part because let me tell you kids, the real fun came when those guys arrived." He pointed at the table.

"More specifically when Punkish arrived huh?" Jersey laughed.

"Oh stop it you asshole~" Punkish laughed and pushed him playfully.

"You did give an impression when you first appeared..." Blue Moon laughed with them and then looked at the others "I remember it as if it had been this morning..."

When the first modules met...

**Author's Note:**

> I have serious problems with finishing stories so any chapter could be the last x'D luckily I'm trying to design this story so that's not that much of a problem.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
